A known image printing apparatus, e.g., a multi-function apparatus, has a plurality of functions, e.g., a print function and a copy function. The print function enables a printer of the multi-function apparatus to execute printing. More specifically, the multi-function apparatus may receive image data from an external device, e.g., a personal computer. The image data is temporarily stored in a memory and is developed or converted into print data. The printer executes printing based on the print data. The copy function enables a scanner of the multi-function apparatus to scan a document, to produce its image data, and the printer to execute printing. More specifically, the image data is stored in the memory and is converted into print data. The printer executes printing based on that print data to produce a copy of the document.
If the multi-function apparatus is shared among multiple users, a user may execute the copy function while the multi-function apparatus is executing the print function based on another user's instruction. In such case, the copy function may follow the print function (e.g., the copy function starts after completion of the print function), or the print function may be paused for the interrupt copy function.